


Last Kiss

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: She gives him one last kiss before he dies, which also happen to be the first.
Relationships: Daniel Le Domas/Grace Le Domas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Last Kiss

“ _Daniel!_ ”

Grace drops the weapon she used to kill Charity and runs over to the one person that risked everything to save her, her hands taking his in hers to give him some comfort. She feels her tears threaten to come out for the millionth time tonight, not liking how the blood keeps pouring out of his chest.

“ _Daniel…_ ” She searches for his brown eyes, her own heart aching when she sees the loving light still present in them. “ _I am so sorry…_ ”

He tightens his grip on her hands, trying to tell her to listen to his words carefully.

“ _Run, Grace…_ ” He coughs up, feeling the blood slowly rising inside his throat. “ _Save yourself… you deserve to live._ ”

A few of her tears fall down unto his cheeks while she gives out a sad smile, somehow not wanting to let go of him.

“ _Thank you…_ ” She gently wipes away the tears she dropped on his cheek, her thumb caressing his skin right after. “ _Thank you so much…_ ”

She delicately puts her lips against his, closing her eyes shut as she does so, and through that one simple kiss, she hopes he can feel all the love and gratefulness she has kept hidden inside for so long.

“ _I won’t forget you._ ” She still holds onto one of his hands when she parts away, still not wanting to leave him there. “ _I’ll **never**_ _forget you…_ ”

He gives you a weak smile, joy somehow showing in his eyes while he touches her face with his fingers.

“… _go…_ ”

It’s the last thing she needs to stand up and run out the front door, the touch of his lips against hers still lingering along with her cries muffled into the night.


End file.
